<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate you by Mell_Jee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449637">I hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee'>Mell_Jee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Androids, Detectives, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Love/Hate, M/M, Police, Rough Sex, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда безупречный. Как кукла. Как манекен. Пустой холодный взгляд серо-голубых глаз ежедневно прожигал Гэвина насквозь своей безэмоциональностью, будто и не было где-то там, в глубине, кучи систем и алгоритмов, будто не билась в груди фальшивая имитация человеческого сердца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Бесишь, — тёмные брови сводятся к переносице, а пальцы неуверенной хваткой сжимают рукоять пистолета. Чёртов диод, горящий так омерзительно ярко и спокойно, вызывает отвращение. Отвращение, опасно, слишком опасно граничащее с едва уловимым восхищением. И от этого тошно. — Как же ты, сука, бесишь.</p><p>Всегда безупречный. Как кукла. Как манекен. Пустой холодный взгляд серо-голубых глаз ежедневно прожигал Гэвина насквозь своей безэмоциональностью, будто и не было где-то там, в глубине, кучи систем и алгоритмов, будто не билась в груди фальшивая имитация человеческого сердца. Его спокойствие, эта искусственная сдержанность, совершенно не к месту возникающая занудность, раздражающая идеальность... Всё это буквально выводило Гэвина из себя.</p><p>Дуло пистолета упирается в твёрдую ровную скулу, покрытую россыпью едва заметных родинок, и Рид хмурится, поглаживая пальцами курок. Однажды он уже пустил пулю недоноску Коннору, за что весь последующий месяц работал фактически бесплатно, проводя в участке дни и ночи напролёт. Повторять столь невесёлый опыт совершенно не хотелось, от чего Гэвин с досадой рычит, сильнее прижимая холодный ствол к синтетической коже, в надежде оставить на этом идеально бледном холсте хоть какой-нибудь след.</p><p>Когда горящий голубым диод вдруг секундно мигает жёлтым — Гэвин испытывает практически детский восторг. Андроид поднимает на Рида взгляд, зависает на мгновение, и Гэвин знает, что эта сволочь сканирует его прямо сейчас, анализирует поведение, высчитывает какие-то идиотские проценты, чтобы в итоге выдать что-то абсолютно скучное и раздражающее. Пистолет скользит вдоль скулы и чуть выше — по щеке, останавливаясь возле губ, когда диод отдаёт угрожающим красным, приводя Гэвина в состояние, сравнимое разве что с экстазом. На секунду Гэвину даже кажется, что в ледяных глазах мелькает что-то похожее на эмоции.</p><p>— Взаимно, — произносит, наконец, андроид, кривя тонкие губы в неком подобии ухмылки и вгоняя Гэвина в состояние, смутно похожее на смесь шока, непонимания и восторга. Идеальное, мать его, творение! Дуло всё ещё упирается в чужие губы, диод бешено мигает алым, а синтетический язык медленно скользит по гладкой поверхности оружия, заставляя Рида с жадностью следить за каждым его сантиметром, то и дело скрывающимся под успешной имитацией тканей.</p><p>Гэвин не может поверить, что такое возможно. Гэвин не верит, что бездушная синтетика и противный пластик могут быть настолько влажными и цепляющими взор. Ричард смотрит неотрывно, обводит языком дуло, скользит чуть ниже и снова вверх, и Гэвин просто не верит, что это его андроид, этот хренов Девятисотый, который, казалось, не реагировал ни на что. Всего раз он прикрикнул на Рида за частые перекуры и разлитый на документацию кофе, в остальное же время Ричард был спокоен и стабилен, точно терминал на рабочем столе. А сейчас он подобен механической шлюшке из «Рая» — Гэвин готов поклясться — любой модели секс-андроида точно есть, чему поучиться у Ричарда.</p><p>Гэвин практически стыдливо пытается свести колени ещё плотнее, злясь на себя и на свой чёртов организм.</p><p>У него встал на долбаный пластик. Молодец, Рид, браво. Что может сделать твой день ещё паршивее?</p><p>Рука непроизвольно дёргается, срывается, срывается и сам Гэвин — пистолет входит глубже, слюна влажно хлюпает где-то в глотке, а Ричард смотрит, не моргая, мигая диодом в полусумрачной темноте полицейского участка. Помещение сейчас освещено лишь тусклой настольной лампой, но этого, впрочем, достаточно, чтобы Гэвин мог в подробностях разглядеть лицо Девятки, открыв для себя удивительный факт — этим пластиковым уродцам даже складочки и морщинки на лицах делают точь-в-точь, как у людей!</p><p>А ещё, оказывается, стонут андроиды чертовски горячо. Протяжно так, слегка механически, будто радио не на ту волну включил, но в штанах Рида становится предательски тесно, когда Ричард издаёт эти странные, не похожие на его собственные, стоны. Откуда-то из самых сокровенных и глубоких ящиков памяти Гэвин вытаскивает брошенную совершенно случайно Ричардом фразу, что сейчас приходится как нельзя кстати.</p><p>
  <em>«Мой рот, детектив, как огромная научная лаборатория со множеством чувствительных рецепторов и сенсоров. Я способен провести анализ улик, не отходя от места. Позвольте мне...».</em>
</p><p>Тогда Гэвин гневно прервал лекцию об устройстве ротовой полости роботов, но сейчас даже благодарен Ричарду за занудство. Теперь он знает чуть больше и может с уверенностью заявить — чувствительность и правда высокая.</p><p>Ричард стонет, и Гэвин закусывает губу. Точно невинная школьница закусывает, глядя на полуприкрытые глаза; на губы, обхватывающие дуло; на стекающую по бледному подбородку слюну и на то, как одной рукой андроид обхватил его запястье, слегка то сжимая. Гэвин готов поклясться — член бы смотрелся меж этих влажных губок куда эффектнее, но от мыслей об этом он лишь передёргивает плечом. Это же, чёрт возьми, Девятка! Тупой пластиковый болванчик, кофеварка, бесполезный истукан без эмоций и чувств. И хоть особым разнообразием личной жизни Рид похвастаться не мог, опускаться до траха с андроидом было и вовсе... странно?</p><p>— Чёрт побери, это уже слишком, — Гэвин отстраняется, убирает руку, освобождая пистолет от нежных объятий синтетических губ. Диод всё ещё мерцает красным, Ричард следит за действиями человека, казалось, совершенно не смущаясь собственного внешнего вида. Гэвин ерошит тёмные волосы на затылке в задумчивости. Можно ли считать, что он поимел робота? И что он вообще испытал? Член, уверенно твердеющий от одного только вида чужих влажных губ, не оставлял сомнений в том, что Риду происходящее явно понравилось. Каков пиздец. — Ни слова, сука, просто ни слова, — шипит сквозь зубы Гэвин, притягивая Ричарда к себе, намертво вцепившись в воротник идеально отглаженного пиджака. В следующий момент он узнает, что губы андроидов неожиданно мягкие и тёплые, слегка отдающие привкусом то ли пластика, то ли резины, но лишь слегка. Гэвин скользит языком по синтетическому покрытию, находя на ощупь аккуратные складочки и, о боги, ему даже мелкие царапинки на скине сделали! Всё равно, что касаться настоящих человеческих губ.</p><p>У Ричарда крепкие руки. Сильные. Хваткие. Риду, конечно, и раньше не приходилось сомневаться в этом, видя, как в шуточном поединке с коллегами, андроид без труда блокирует самые сложные приёмы и, обезвредив противника, удерживает его одной рукой, но ощущать их на себе — непривычно. Ричард сжимает чужую талию грубо, практически агрессивно, но Гэвин отмечает, что это гораздо приятнее, нежели нежные любовники, которые и схватить покрепче лишний раз боятся — мало ли что!</p><p>Поцелуи Ричарда поначалу аккуратные. Гэвин чувствует, что андроид больше копирует его действия, нежели действует сам, но с каждой секундой Ричард всё больше поддаётся порыву по всей видимости окончательно коротнувших систем, и вскоре Гэвин ощущает, как гладкий влажный язык скользит по его собственному.</p><p>Это ощущается вовсе не так, как с людьми. Будоражит одна мысль о том, что его касается нечто совершенное, нечто, сотворённое руками человека. Нечто, что может с лёгкостью считать все твои потаённые желания, все твои реакции и эрогенные зоны. Гэвин всё ещё старается отмахнуться от внутреннего желания, но Ричард делает с его губами и языком что-то совершенно невероятное, сочетая лёгкую боль от укусов и ласковые нежные поглаживания. Рид исследует чужой рот в ответ с не меньшим интересом — где все эти датчики и сенсоры, о которых Ричард так рьяно рассказывал всё это время? Они внутри или, всё же, на поверхности и ощущаются при контакте?</p><p>Ричард целует теперь с напором, перетягивая инициативу на себя, сжимая человеческую талию и вжимая Гэвина поясницей в столешницу. Рид перестаёт вдруг мысленно сопротивляться и признаёт — да, чёрт возьми, Ричард находится далеко не в конце списка тех, с кем Гэвин не прочь был бы интересно провести время и, возможно, даже не раз. Стоит отпустить себя, как становится легче. Свободнее. Рид обвивает руками бледную жилистую шею, путается пальцами в тёмных волосах, оказавшихся на удивление мягкими, перебирает пряди, прикрыв глаза. Пожалуй, он ещё никогда не ощущал себя таким живым.</p><p>Ладони андроида довольно ловко преодолевают препятствие в виде футболки, забираясь под ткань и поглаживая крепкую грудь. Ричард подушечками пальцев ощущает мелкие шрамы от неудачных ранений и чуть хмурится — детектив никогда не отличался особой аккуратностью на заданиях.</p><p>— Не всем же быть херовым идеалом, — Гэвин фыркает, отмечая это минутное промедление. Он никогда не комплексовал на тему своих шрамов, но сейчас, почему-то, стало неловко.</p><p>— А мне нравится, — спокойно произносит Ричард, выдыхая фразу куда-то в чужие губы. — Это делает вас, людей, непохожими друг на друга. Но попытайтесь быть аккуратнее.</p><p>Гэвин демонстративно закатывает глаза — тоже мне, мамка нашлась! Но внутри разливается приятное тепло. Как бы Гэвин не старался выглядеть злой саркастичной булкой, на деле ему хотелось внимания, заботы и любви, как и любому нормальному человеку. Человеку...</p><p>Но Ричард — не человек.</p><p>Эта мысль теряется где-то далеко-далеко, когда Гэвин ощущает, как его резко разворачивают лицом к столу, а после и вовсе пихают слегка в спину, заставляя наклониться. Он чувствует неловкость — Ричард такой внешне холодный и спокойный, а он всего лишь распростёртый перед ним человек. Рид оборачивается, заглядывая через плечо, и невольно прикусывает губу. Отрицать, что Ричард сейчас, с мигающим диодом, расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами на рубашке и растрёпанными стараниями Гэвина волосами очень даже человечный и невероятно сексуальный — глупо. Ричард склоняется к нему, ведёт пальцами по бёдрам, кусает слегка за загривок, и Рида ведёт. Ведёт настолько, что он не замечает, как брюки и бельё одним резким движением оказываются где-то в районе пяток, а тёплые пальцы касаются уже оголённой кожи. Гэвин забывает обо всем, что всё ещё маячит в сознании, когда андроид, словно случайно, задевает его член. Томный стон срывается с губ, Гэвин, путаясь в ногах, переступает через сползшие брюки, разводя ноги шире. Он чувствует, как ягодиц касаются чужие губы, мелко вздрагивает всем телом и выгибается, а стоит только языку скользнуть по копчику и спуститься ниже — Рид и вовсе забывает своё имя. Кто ж знал, что жестянка может быть такой ахуенной?</p><p>Гэвин убеждается на все сто — язык андроидов действительно очень ловкий и похож на человеческий, способный заставить Гэвина стонать так, как ни с одним человеком до того. Ричард словно абсолютно точно знал, в какой момент надавить, а в какой — быть нежным или, наоборот, слегка прикусить или проявить грубость. Гэвин жмурится, комкает в руках какие-то бумажки, отдалённо надеясь, что это были не месячные отчёты по всем раскрытым делам, но язык, ласкающий анус, пожалуй, был намного важнее любых санкций от начальства.</p><p>— Ричард, что... — разочарованно выдыхает Гэвин, когда андроид отстраняется, принявшись шарить по столу напарника. Устроившись щекой на столе, Рид с непониманием наблюдал за Ричардом. Снова, что ли, переклинило? Но всё встаёт на свои места, когда из-под кучи пластиковых стаканчиков и пачек сигарет Рич достаёт тюбик крема для рук. Гэвин вновь закатывает глаза. Разумеется. — Ты что, следишь за тем, чем я занимаюсь? Хренов сталкер.</p><p>— Сухость вашей кожи повышена на десять процентов, — пальцы вновь скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер, вынуждая Рида чуть выгнуться, сжимая в руках листы. — Полагаю, у вас сезонный авитаминоз. Стоит проконсультироваться со специалистом.</p><p>Гэвину невероятно хочется врезать по этому наглому лицу, безумно хочется. Он уже было открывает рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает, но вместо брани с губ срывается тихий сладкий стон, а всё внутри сжимается — вошедшие пальцы с осторожностью массировали стенки, растягивали, вынуждая Гэвина подмахивать бёдрами в необходимом темпе.</p><p>Ласка длится нескончаемо, но, в то же время, чертовски мало. Слишком мало, для того, чтобы позволить Риду кончить, и вновь ощутив пустоту Гэвин фыркает уже раздражённо, пока в его тело не входит нечто больше. Намного больше — мужчина даже сомневается, что может принять его целиком. «Киберлайф» определённо извращенцы, если наделили андроида-копа настолько большим прибором.</p><p>Член Ричарда прохладный и широкий. Андроид двигается медленно, Гэвин слышит, как хлюпает в его заднице чёртов увлажняющий крем, ощущает, как собственный член буквально истекает смазкой, а нещадно искусанные губы болят до ужаса, но это, блять, прекрасно. До отвращения к самому себе прекрасно.</p><p>Гэвин забывается, и в какой-то момент жалостливо хрипит: «сильнее», с благодарным облегчением и случайными слезами на ресницах ощущая, что андроид ускорил темп. Цепкие пальцы сжимают возбуждённый орган, чужие зубы смыкаются на мочке уха, покусывая, а член входит с такой силой и яростью, будто бы Ричард убить его хочет. Впрочем, от смерти такой Гэвин и не отказался бы вовсе.</p><p>Несколько резких толчков, несколько быстрых движений рукой, и Гэвин, сотрясаясь всем телом, практически падает на колени, ощущая, как выскальзывает член, оставляя после себя приятный жар и пульсацию сокращающихся мышц. Гэвин не припомнит, хоть и пытается, когда ещё ему было настолько охрененно. Сознание отключено. Слишком, слишком кайфово.</p><p>— Тебе бы в «Рай» прямой дорогой. С таким-то болтом, — усмехается Рид, прижимаясь лбом к столу и переводя дыхание. Колени всё ещё дрожат, а футболка — хоть выжимай. Какое счастье, что в департаменте предусмотрен душ.</p><p>— О чём вы, детектив? — с лёгким непониманием отзывается Ричард. — У андроидов иных, кроме специализированных, моделей нет половой системы.</p><p>Гэвина словно ледяной водой окатывает, когда он слышит стук о столешницу и, подняв голову, видит перед собой пистолет. Влажный и пахнущий ебучей ромашкой. Хочется взвыть от унижения и злости — чёртов ведроид слишком много себе позволяет. Пистолетом, ты только подумай!</p><p>— Совсем ахуел? — вся гневная тирада остаётся проглочена, оставлена где-то внутри. Сейчас абсолютно не было сил на скандалы. Кофе бы. И закурить. А потом он покажет этой глупой железке, на что на самом деле способны люди. Обязательно покажет. Потом. — Откуда ты знал, что пистолет не заряжен?</p><p>— Я не знал, — диод возвращается к привычному голубому, секундно минуя жёлтый, и под возмущённое бурчание Ричард удаляется на кухню. Гэвин же, отдышавшись, поднимает с пола разбросанные бумаги, натягивает бельё и брюки и, чуть морщась, плюхается в кресло. Когда Ричард возвращается со стаканом крепкого кофе и ставит его перед напарником, Рид кидает ему насмешливо-дразнящее: — Бесишь.</p><p>Андроид кивает, поправляет воротник, застёгивает пуговицы и, пригладив волосы, занимает стол напротив, касанием белоснежного пластика активируя терминал.</p><p>— Взаимно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚜ На работу вдохновили арты прекрасного художника Ava_PTM, а именно: https://vk.com/ava_ptm?w=wall-98168979_5461, спасибо за вдохновение :3<br/>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<br/>|| Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||<br/>|| Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||<br/>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<br/>Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :&gt;</p><p>Или на карточку:<br/>2202 2024 7758 6709</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>